Infection City survie Zombies in Megakat city
by ZombiesAppocolypes
Summary: Razor are the one of survivors that's has anti virus gene can he escaped and protect his friends?


Jake Clawson that's my name I'm 21 years old my dad is John K. Clawson my mom Jean C. Clawson I live in the city called Megakat city my mom died 5 years ago I never know my dad where he is I knew only his name in the present I work at Body shop as a garage man with my best bud Chance Furlong he's taller and stronger than me when we work like normal kats we're just like kitten but the city need Swat Kats help we're heroes I designed all of technology of Swat Kat gear cause I'm genius I always win but there's only one thing that I always lose...Friendship After Chance died I always cry when i see his picture or his stuffs I miss him the Turbokat needs a pilot i just do the shooting I cant fly better like he can do There's only me left to protect this city and my secret and weapons always use guns cause Terrorist is cleaver they use gun so...It's time to pay back for Chance but these are my weapons namelist

Handgun

Colt1911

P228

Glock17

Sub Machine Gun

Mp5

Mp7a1

Uzi

Rifle

M16

Ak-47

Scar

Sniper rifle

M14 hunting rifle

G3G1 sniper rifle

Hand Grenade

Gas

Flash

High-Explosive

Pipe bomb

Molotov

Mines

"Hey Jake are you there? I need you to fix my car"It's Callie sound she stand at the counter and calling Jake

"Yes I'm here Callie let's see how can I fix this thing"He walked out from the living room and talk to her

"Hmm ok I need 2 days to fix this"Jake check the car and said "ok so...bye Jake I have to go and Chance is he okay? I didn't see him for 5 days"She asked "err...yeah he's ok he just sick and don't want anybody to disturb hin"Said Jake he lied because he cant tell her that Chance died

He get back to living room picked up P228 and Glock17 and run to underground base He change his cloth to Flight suit as Razor but the color isn't blue and red Jake changed to black and red because he's always work as swat kat at night if he work at morning he will wear Red and blue

"Razor! This is Miss Briggs is releasing some kind of virus we need help Quick!"

"I'm on my way"Razor answer and riding Cycrotron to Megakat city after he arrived The city is on fire and some building has been destroyed Razor saw the ugly creatures are heading to him he starting to shoot them with his handguns they are to many so he take molotov out from his backpack and said"Time to start some fires"then he throw it to them and those creatures have been burnt by Razor's Molotov he run to the city hall to save Callie he get in the elevator to go to Callie's office

"HOLY KAT!"Razor said there're lots of body on every floor "I hope she's atill alive"he said now he on 24 floor he run to her office and open the door and said"Callie? are you there it' me Razor" Callie heard the voice and get out from under the table and said"Razor Mayor manx he's dead those things killed him"she's crying and continue saying"Did you get bitted?"she ask and Razor say"why i dont get bitted" she answered"if you get bitted you will infected and become one of them i saw it it's very awful"

he help her get up and said"Let's get the hell outta here"

They are runing to the elevator but it's out so..the Enfocer chopper are flying to search survivors and bring back to Enfotcer HQ for safe place "I thinl we must get to the roof"Razor said to her they use stairs to the roof top

after they has been rescued they bring them to the Enforcer HQ after the swat kat walk down and head to the center room they saw many kats surive but some of them were dead "Aw crud!"Razor said because Commander Feral is walking to him and said "Swat Kat! what are you ?"

"Save my own tail from those son of bitches who's outside"Razor answered

"I need to find viper to stop the infection"Razor said and going to ride the Cycrotron but there's sound "I'll go with you"It's Callie sound she wear a pink jacket and jean he take a hunting rifle with her"err..."Razor surprised and replied"Sure"and they are heading to viper lab it'under the city aftet they arrived they saw viper with a kat who masked and viper said"swatssss katss ready to meet your old friend?" "What do ya' mean viper" Razor asked viper unmasked the kat and Razor surprised that kat is Chance! "Chance! buddy You're ALIVE i thought you died in the crash?"Razor asked but there's no answer from him

Chance starting to fight them "Wow! Chance what are you doing?"Razor asked but he still dont answer Callie saw there's microchip on his neck so... she tell Razor to knock down him and get the microchip off

"I'm so sorry buddy but you're just not yourself"Razor said and kick at Chance face it make him lay down at this time Razor run to kick him again and get the microchip off and Chance's mind is back Razor is injured so he lay down Chance saw and said"Jake!"then run to catch him

Callie confused why Chance called Razor ad Jake or maybe Razor is Jake Clawson in real "I'm fine Chance"Razor said and getting up "Jake id that you?"Callie ask for sure"No! I'm not" She continue ask"so...why you wear Clawson family ring Jake told he never take that ring off" Razor looked at his finger he saw his ring on finger "Okay...you're right I'm Jake I should takr this ring off before get out"He said angrily "Why didn't you tell me you two are famous Swat Kats"she asked "cause you never asked me "Razor said

"Hey hey you two stop we have to capture viper first and then you are going to have agrument for free time"Chance said to stop before they're going to havr agrument Chance picked up shotgun and said"Ready to kick some monster's tails buddy?"

"Yeah just do it cause we're right damn good team"said by the smaller swat kat

They're running to follow viper to get the cure medicine along way they go there're monsters every where those kind of monster have diffirent abilities the kat who wear hood jacket with hat it can jump 5 feet and jump to pounce us we called it "Hunter"

the fat kat and ugly it' always punk at us and it vomited startled the horde we called it "Boomer"

the long tongue kat it use his tongue to catch us we called it "Smoker"

and crying kat i dont know why she cry but her claw is very dangerous dont distrub and we'll be ok just shut off flashlight we called her "Witch"

and thr last one it giant monster it can throw cars to us HOLY KAT! we called it "Tank"

They're running to The Enforcer HQ "Cover me"Chance said and tell Jake and Callie to cover him there's a hunter is jumping and it's pouncing Jake Chance put hunter away from Jake and shoot it "Jake are you okay?"Callie asked and get him up "Thanks I'm fine"Jake answered and get up to keep moving after long way they made it they are at Enforcer HQ but they are too many at the door so... Jake throw pipe bomb and said"Eat this you SON OF BITCHES" all those ugly creatures follow the pipe boomb Booooooom! "Get to the Enforcer HQ"Chance said and tell them to run to the building

Inside the building Jake walk to the chair and sit down then he get his pistol off and see it magazines and said"Crud! i need more ammo to pass this bullshit day"

"Calm down Jake we're going to pass this day"Chance said

"so...Chance how did you survived in that Turbokat crash that day?"Jake asked and cried "You know? I miss you very much"and he hugged Chance but he still crying "Hey...don't cry like a kitten I miss you too i got my memories back 3 days ago so.,I search for you around the city but viper captured me cause he know that we're Swat Kats"Chance answered

"Hey guys we need to get out the city C Kat A tell Feral they're gona blow the city we need to get out now!"that's Callie sound she's very scaried "What da Crud!"Jake said "I got a plan we need to get back to fly thr Turbokat and get the hell outta here"Jake's idea "but these people what will we do with them"Callie ask "Feral tell him to pick up them and follow us With Turbokat we'll get you outta quickly"Chance said

after they did on Swar Kat plan They are on the sky but the mutant are attacking them the enforcer choppers has been destroyed Callie is inside!

"Callie! Noooooo"Jake said then Chance said"Dont cry like a kitten we have get outta here I get bitted Damnit!" Jake worried about him then said"Let me see"Chance said this to stop him because he dont want him to worried"Leave it alone!"

The Turbokat landed on the other side of the city

they get off the jet T-Bone is laying on the floor and yelled painfully "T-Bone! hang on buddy i got the medicine I lose everybody but I won't lose you" he gave T-Bone a medicine at the moment There're kats in white clean suit catching them "What the..."Razor said T-Bone is on the floor they picked up him on the ambulance and Razor was held by clean suit guys"T-Bone! get off me!"Razor shove them away but they saw him running and try to catch Razor he tried and have no more stregenth to fight them he try to shove them back and want to rescue T-Bone "He's mutation put him on Nemesis project t"the kat said then walked to get T-Bone to the car Razor still dont give up he ran follow them then he saw outside it's morning then Razor fell down on the floor he felt there's something wrong with him

'I want to know what happened in there can you tell us?'

'I think we must open the city again to know what' going on'

'You're infected but why? how can you survived until now without changing keep him on the lab we need to check out why didnt turn to mutant"

2 weeks later

Longtails city 9:35pm

Razor is waking up in the square room he broke the door out he think he's in the hospital it's very strange there's nobody in here he get out the the hospital and he saw the fire on the street many blood but no bodies cars still working but he can't use because he has no key on the wall he saw the news

'The dead walking' he think this city get infection too he search for weapons he look in every car then he saw shotgun on the back of the Enforcer car he picked it up he aim the shotgun at the window he saw his flight suit were cut a little bit but he fine Razor reloaded shotgun and walking in to the city alone by himself no T-Bone behind him to watch his back now "I must survived to find T-Bone"Razor said and continue walking into the city alone with Shotgun

end.


End file.
